A New Day, Another Journey, A different Song
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: What if Haruka had a cousin? What happens when that cousin comes to visit her and join's the Master Course, because of Shining? Add a cup of romance, a pinch of a dark past, a sprinkle of songs, mixed with some secrets and a spoonful of fun to get one interesting story! Pairings still undecided, considering that this is a Harem Story for both Haruka and her cousin. A little OOC.
1. Meet Assana Masou

**Summary: What if Haruka had a cousin? What happens when that cousin comes to visit her and join's the Master Course, because of Shining? Add a cup of romance, a pinch of a dark past, a sprinkle of songs, mixed with some secrets and a spoonful of fun to get one interesting story! Pairings still undecided, considering that this is a Harem Story for both Haruka and her cousin. A little OOC. Gomen. **

* * *

**Haruka POV**

_Ah, why is it so difficult to write this song? The melody and harmonies are there, but something's missing!_ I put down my pencil and sighed, agitated as I pinched the bridged of my nose. I got up out of my chair and walked out of my room, walking down the quiet hallway. STARISH were doing some training exercises with their Senpai today, so I was all alone in the dorm house.

I sighed again, feeling somewhat depressed, when a sudden thought came to me, "I wonder when she's doing right now?" I was thinking about my cousin, who was in America up until recently; my Oba-san sent me a letter telling me that she was coming back to Japan for good and that she'd be arriving a few days. "Assana, I miss you."

* * *

**No One's POV**

"What do you think Nanami's doing?" Syo said, crossing his arms behind his head. "I bet, that she's probably relaxing and having fun without us." Otoya nodded in agreement, sighing as he thought about his friend.

"Kurosu- san, Ittoki-san, please pay attention to the instructions," Camus commented, pulling the two out of their conversation. The Count shook his head and then gave a curt nod to Reiji, who smiled back.

"We're going to do a training game similar to the one that we did when you guys first arrived here." He told them, clasping his hands together.

"You mean the one with the cards?" Natsuki asked. Reiji nodded and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by someone singing near by.

"Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy. Launch your assault now, take it easy. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over. Rippin' through like a missile. Rippin' through my heart. Rob me of this love. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over. " STARISH and Quartet Night both looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Sugoi! I wonder who's singing?" Cecil said, as both of the boy bands began following the sound.

* * *

**Haruka POV**

"Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy. Launch your assault now, take it easy. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over. Rippin' through like a missile. Rippin' through my heart. Rob me of this love. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over. " _That voice... It has to be!_ I thought, smiling happily as I ran towards the singing, _Assana._ _  
_

"Love your ego, you won't feel a thing. Always number one, the pen with a bent wrist crooked king. Sign away our peace for your war. One word and it's over. Dropping your bombs now. On all we've built. How does it feel now. To watch it burn, burn, burn." Assana sang, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I know she's here though. I could never forget that voice.

* * *

**Flashback-**

_"Haruka, Haruka!" Asanna said, excitedly, "Can you play a song with me?" I looked at my older-than-me-by-a-year cousin and nodded. I sat on the piano bench next to Asanna, who smiled at me and set a music sheet on the instrument. _

_"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven," I had started to play as soon as she starting singing, matching the tune of her voice almost perfectly. She giggled at the mishap and nodded, telling me to continue, "I don't wanna waste the weekend. If you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go." _

_"But Asanna-nii I don't want you to go!" I replied loudly, staring up at her. She smiled kindly down at me and pulled me into a hug. _

_"I'm not going anywhere, Haru-chan,"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**No One's ****POV/ With the boys**

Both of the groups searched for the voice, until they came upon the singer; it was a girl with long, spiky orange hair that ended in a deep blue and lightly tanned skin. She had on a white tee shirt that had black print on it, a pair on black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, red suspenders that were handing off her hips, a red scarf around her neck, black and gold high top trainers, a white fedora that had a black strip on it, and a pair of sunglasses; she also had on a red leather cuff with gold studs, a gold infinity necklace, a spiked earring cuff and a pair of head phones. Suddenly the girl turned around, looking at them in surprise; though it was hard to tell because of her sunglasses.

"A-ano, gomen," She said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Excuse us, milady, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Camus asked, politely.

"Doing here?" She repeated, tilting her head to the side a bit. They sweat-dropped at her obliviousness.

"Ah, I'm...' The girl was cut off by Nanami walking through the brush; she looked at the girl for a second before smiling brightly.

"Assana-san!" Nanami yelled, hugging the stranger. The girl's gaze turned soft as she looked at her, wrapping her arms around Nanami.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Haru-chan," Assana said, as Haruka pulled away, looking up at her cousin.

"Little Lamb, to you know this girl?" Ren asked, looking at Harurka curiously.

"Mm," She nodded, standing next to the girl, "This is my cousin, Assana." The said girl, put one hand on her hip while waving at them with the other.

"Cousin? Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin?" Shinomiya asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we thought the only relatives that you had were your parents and your grandma," Otoya commented, looking at the red headed girl.

"W-well, Assana had moved to America when we were little and I lost contact with her, that is until she sent a letter to my Grandma telling her that she was coming back," Haruka explained, glancing to the side at her cousin.

"America!?" Tokiya said, impressed. Assana nodded, rubbing the back of her neck again.

"Sugoi! What was it like?" Otoya asked, clasping his hands together in excitement.

"Different from here, that's for sure, but it was easy to get use to,' Assana told them, taking her headphones off from around her neck and placing them in the brown leather bag at her side.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Suddenly STARISH looked around, sweat-dropping as they heard the laugh.

"That v-voice," Syo stuttered, as the president showed up besides Haruka, making the said girl jump in surprise.

"So this is you cousin, Nanami?" He said, inspecting Assana, who looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"When did you..." Haruka started, gazing at the president.

"And you would be?" Assana asked, wearing a bored expression as she put both hands on her hips and looked up at him. She had taken off her sunglasses to reveal bright burning green eyes that stared up in defiance at the powerful man.

"Shining Saotome, the President of Shining Agency." He answered, smiling in that crazy way of his.

"By the way, Assana-nii, were you singing that song earlier?" Haruka asked, grinning kindly at her older cousin.

"Hn. It's one of song's I wrote when I was gone," She replied, matching Haruka's expression as she looked at her.

"You write songs?" Masato asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Assana-nii, writes lyrics to songs," Haruka answered, before turning to her cousin, "Do you still remember the one you sang with me at Oba-san's house?"

"How could I forget, Haru-chan." Assana said, playfully, before she closed her eyes and began singing, "And still I can't let you be. most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me. It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven,"

* * *

**STARISH POV**

Her voice is amazing! - Shinomiya and Otoya thought.

The song is as beautiful as she is stunning. -Ren thought, smirking.

She sounds like a professional. I wonder exactly what she did in America. - Tokiya pondered, crossing his arms.

Amazing... Both her and Nanami must be blessed by the Muses. - Cecil considered.

Her song has a hidden meaning behind it. - Masato contemplated, his brow furrowing, If only I could figure it out.

Her song was somehow different from her other one, but in a good way. -Ren thought.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"I have decided then!" Shining said, raising his pointer finger in the air, before bringing it down and pointing to Assana, who looked at it in confusion, "You, Assana, will go into the Master Course as a female vocalist and you will be singing and working with both STARISH and Quartet Night." With that he jumped up the catch a hanging ladder that was attached to a helicopter that was hovering in the air.

"Chotto Matte!" She yelled after him, "Baka, prez." She turned around, staring at the two groups in front of her, an angered expression on her face.

"~Ne, Assana-nii, don't look like that. I know he just pulled one over on you, but think about it. Now you get to spend more time with me," Haruka reasoned with her cousin, who eyed her strangely.

"Aye," She surrendered, looking fixedly at the ground, before breaking out in a wry grin, "You are just to cute for your own good, Haru-chan."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Lady Assana-san," Ren commented, smirking at the green eyed beauty, who glared back.

"Look here, playboy, call me by my first name if you want, but don't add any cutesy things before or after it, okay?" She asked, leaning on her hip and crossing her arms. Syo, Otoya, and Cecil cracked up at her statement, laughing loudly. Haruka giggled nervously at her cousin.

"Playboy?! You got that right!" Syo said, coming up to her, patting her on the back, "I'm Syo Kurusu, part of STARISH." Assana nodded, shaking his hand.

"Assana Masou, cousin of Haruka Yoji-chan." She said, staring at her cousin slyly.

"You're only older by a year!" Haruka said, annoyed. "Ah, never mind, I can't ever really win an argument with you."

* * *

**Assana POV**

"So, who are the rest of them?" I asked her, stretching my arms above my head.

"This is Natsuki Shinomiya," She said, gesturing at a curly blonde haired boy with glasses that sort of hid his emerald eyes that were framed by thick dark lashes._ He smiled at me happily, but something told me that he was hiding something._ "This is Tokiya Ichinose," She pointed at the dark blue haired boy, who had eyes to match and a strange look on his face._ He certainly changed his career._ "And this is Aijima Cecil," This time it was a boy with dark brown hair with deeply tan skin and green/blue eyes. _He certainly looks like a person from a foreign place, but from where exactly?_ "That is Jinguji Ren," She gestured to the playboy next. He had slightly wavy, long orange/blonde hair that reached his shoulders with bangs the went over his right eye, lightly tanned skin, and light blue eyes. _Baka. _"This is Ittoki Otoya," The next boy had a messy head of hair that was bright red, pale skin, and light ruby colored eyes. "You've been introduced to Syo-san already. I guess the last person in STARISH is Masato Hijirikawa," The last guy had straight dark blue hair, porcelain white skin, and purple eyes that shined with intelligence. _He seem's interesting._

"So, the other group's Quartet Night then?" I asked, Haru-chan, who nodded in return, "The first one's Kotobuki Reiji," A boy with shoulder length brown hair, similar to that of Playboy baka, light skin, and dark brown eyes that burned brightly with mischief and something else. _Hmm, so he's not the only one that's hiding something._ "Next to him is, Kurosaki Ranmaru," He had spiky silver hair, heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being purple and his left eye silver, and pale white skin. "Next to him is Mikaze Ai," She gestured to a boy that had cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder length hair in a ponytail. "And the last one is Camus," He had long blonde hair, with a pale complexion and ice blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," I said and then I turned to Haru-chan, "Nya, Haru-chan, where am I staying?" She grinned widely at me and replied,

"With us at the dorm house, of course."


	2. Dancing Fun NatsukiSatsuki

**Haruka POV/ The next Day (a/N I suggest going to Youtube and watching Step Up 3: Moose and Camille's Dance to get a reference for this chapter )**

I woke up early due to the unruly sun hitting my eyes; yawning I sat up, glancing over at the bed, where Assana was suppose to sleep. We were sharing a room now, just like I did with Tomo-chan at Saotome Academy, but she was nowhere to be seen; suddenly, music started playing in one of the practice up, I walked out of my room, following the thumping beat of the bass down the hall.

When I got to the room, I found Assana, dressed in nothing more than a tee and a pair of shorts, inside playing music from her IPod as she finished with her dance; her movements were as graceful as they were when we were younger. She turned to get a drink from her water bottle, but stopped when she saw me.

"Haru-chan, dance with me!" She said, grinning from ear to ear at me. I walked over to join her, but she just grabbed my hand and her portable speaker with her IPod plugged in, blasting a familiar tune. I smiled when I heard it, instantly remembering the steps to it. Did I forget to mention that me and Assana took a dance class when were younger?

_I won't dance, don't ask me. I won't dance, don't ask me. I won't dance, Madame, with you. My heart won't let my feet do things they should do. _She took me by the hand pulling me down the hallway, neither of us noticing that we drew the attention of the boys. _You know what?, you're lovely_. I giggled as she danced around me, letting go of my hand. _You know what?, you're lovely_.

We took off down the hall again and this time Assana looked around a column smiling at me. _But, oh, what you do to me. _She picked a flower out of the China vase and handed it to me as we took off again. _I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore. __I won´t dance_. She started tap dancing, her feet moving to the beat of the pointed to me next and I continued, doing my own tap dance. _I won't dance, why could I? __I won't dance, why should I? _

We both clapped and started dancing down the hall, occasionally bumping hips with each other, and then she grabbed me by both of my hands and we did a quick waltz. _I won't dance, don't ask me. I won't dance, don't ask me. So if I hold you in arms I won't dance. _ When we entered the kitchen, both of us beat the metal trash cans like they were drums and took off the lids, flipping them once, before sliding our foot into the handle and slid with them a couple times, before stomping our foot to the beat and kicking them up again, catching them in our hands. _I won't dance_. We dropped the lids back unto the trash cans and continued dancing. _I won't dance, don't ask me, I won't dance, don't ask me. I won't dance, Madame, with you. My heart won't let me feet do things that they want to do._ Assana took the lead again during those lyrics, using the wall as leverage as she flipped and then when she landed, she pointed to me again and I started, doing my own solo. When I was done, we continued together. _So if I hold you in arms I won't dance! _

* * *

**No One's POV**

Assana and Haruka broke down in giggles, when they finished dancing, leaning against one another for support. They turned to leave the kitchen, when they came face to face with the boys, who were staring at the two of them in shock.

"Nanami-san, since when could you dance?" Otoya asked, looking down at the orange haired composer. Haruka glanced at her cousin, who yawned in response and rubbed her eyes.

"Since I was little, I guess. Me and Assana-nii took a dance class together," She answered, looking at the group sheepishly.

"Well," Assana started as she yawned again and stretched, her t-shirt pulling up to reveal a smooth flat stomach, "I'm going to head to the showers. You boys have fun!" She started walking off, but not before yelling out, "Oh and Haru-chan, you might want to change out of your Pj's sweetums!"

* * *

**Time Skip****/ Assana POV**

When I was done showering, I got dressed in dungaree light blue skater skirt with a red long sleeve shirt underneath, simple white Fairy Tale flare heels, my lace fingerless gloves, and my ivory skull earrings. I grabbed my Bone Shredder leather jacket and my red with black band fedora and walked out the door... and right into Kurosaki. Both of us fell down, me on top of him, straddling his hips as my head hit the bottom of his chin, making it throb painfully.

* * *

**Ranmaru's POV**

Tch, stupid girl. Ruining the whole practice. Now I have to put up with those twerps for an extra hour tomorrow. But her singing was good, not great, but good. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I trudged down the hall, walking to go get Masato and Ren for their special training. Suddenly something soft crashed into me, making me fall over and it on me. Glancing up, I saw the annoying woman, rubbing her head as her face contorted in pain; her hips were straddling mine, causing me to blush slightly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Assana and I looked up to see Reiji with his hands on his hips and a perverted smile plastered on his face. Assana looked down at me, took in our position and yelped in surprise, scrambling off of me.

"Gomenasai," She muttered, bowing to the bother of us before walking quickly away.

"Strange girl." Reiji muttered.

"More like pain in the butt," I replied to him, moving to my feet, "Come on, we've got training to do."

* * *

**Assana POV**

"Finally," I muttered as I made it to the front door; On the way out of the Dorm house I had grabbed my guitar, planning on playing it in the gazebo that I saw on my way here. I sat down on the stone bench, looking out at the lake and watching as it shimmered when the sun hit it and rippled over the crystal clear cerulean. I balanced my guitar on my knee and stroked a lazy tune on it.

"If I know one thing, that's true. It ain't what you say, it's what you do. And you don't say much, yeah, that's true. But I listen when you do. A thousand years go by, but love don't die." This was one of the songs that I wrote for Haruka to sing with me. _She grew up so fast_, I thought, chuckling slight at the thought as i leaned my head on my hand, staring out over the lake.

"What's so funny, Assana-chan?" A voice asked me. I glanced to the side to see Natsuki standing there, holding one of his stuffed animals.

"Reality I guess," I replied, still gazing at the lake. "I was thinking that Haruka grew up quickly when we were apart." I set my guitar in my case and snapped the locks back into place, before standing up to face the blonde haired boy.

"I bet she was cute when she was younger, huh?" He said, walking over to stand next to me. I nodded, smiling slightly as an image of Haruka flashed in my mind.

"The cutest little girl that you would ever meet," I replied, "I came back to America, because I grew to apart from her."

"Why did you go to America in the first place?" Natsuki asked softly, petting his stuffed animal. I leaned against the gazebo and stared at him strangely.

"I was ten when I moved, because my parents didn't approve with me staying at my grandma's house, because she was already taking care of Haru-chan, so..." I trailed off and he nodded understanding. I smirked at him wryly, "You know, for such a Happy-go-lucky guy, you're pretty understanding." He flushed slightly at that and I giggled at him.

"Yeah well, for such a carefree girl, you seem to care a lot." He retorted, turning his face away to hide his blush. **(A/N see what i meant by Ooc? Anyway...) **I chuckled at him, causing his blush to intensify.

"So, Natsuki-kun, tell me more about you," I said, as he pick invisible lint off of his stuffed animal. He glanced at me with emerald eyes and asked,

"What do you want to know?"

"The basics. You know, your favorite color, what your hobbies are, do you play any instruments?"

"Well, I don't really have a favorite color, but if I had to choose, it would be gold. I like to cook, though I don't know why Ochibi-chan doesn't like my cooking, I like singing and collecting cute stuffed animals and I play the violin. Now what about you?"

"Me? Well, my favorite color is blue. I like reading and creating songs and I like drawing. I play the guitar and the flute."

"Do you have any pets?" He asked, excitedly. He was cute when he was like this. But you did hear me say that.

"I used to have a cat name Hoshi, but she lived with my grandma now. You?"

"A dog named Elizabeth. She's so cute and reminds me of Haru-chan,"

"Sugoi, she must be cute then." I sighed as I looked at my phone, seeing that it was lunch time, "Well we better get going. It's almost lunch time." He nodded and I turned to get my stuff, only to bump into him. There was a clattering sound and suddenly I was being pressed against the cold marble of the gazebo, my hands pinned above me and my legs separated by Natsuki's knee.

"N-natsuki-kun?" I asked, struggling to get free. His grip tightened on my wrists almost painfully and he bent his head down to meet my eyes.

"Natsuki's not here right now. I'm Satsuki," He said in a low seductive voice. I knew he was hiding something, I just didn't know that he had SPD.


	3. It's Short

**Assana POV**

"Bring him back, Satsuki," I told him, looking into his burning emerald eyes. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me, pressing and gripping me closer.

"Natsuki doesn't need to be distracted by the likes of you,"

"The likes of me?" I gritted, wriggling beneath him.

"You and that red haired girl. What was her name again? Ah, yes, _Haruka_. " He answered. Somewhere, deep inside of me, a cord was struck, snapping at the sound of him saying my baby cousin's name so perversely. I growled deep in my throat, surprising both me and him.

"You know, _Satsuki_," I said, matching his tone as I met his gaze again, smiling coyly at him as I leaned my face closer to his. "You really shouldn't tease a girl like that," He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could answer, I pressed my lips to his; kissing his with force. I didn't want to do it, but I need to distract him; though I will say that he is an exceptional kisser. He groaned as the kiss deepened and dropped his hands from him, moving them down to my waist, wrapping his arms around them. I took the distraction to my advantage and brought my fist back, decking him in the face.

Satsuki moved backwards, surprise clear on his face as I brought my foot up and round house kicked him, knocking him out. I put my hands to my lips as I looked at the knocked out Natsuki. Quickly, I looked around for his glasses, finding them underneath the marble bench, and set them back onto his face. I sighed, exhausted, and called Haruka from my phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Haru-chan, can you send one of the boys to the gazebo to pick up Natsuki?" I asked sweetly.

"_W-what h-happened?"_

"Nothing much. Just that his glasses fell off and I had a visit from Satsuki, but I took care of it. He's currently knocked out at the moment." I smiled as I stared at the sleeping boy.

_"Sana-chan, you really shouldn't have been so rough with him._"

"_Rough with who, Haruka?"_ Otoya's voice rang out. He must have yelled. I heard Haru-chan chuckle nervously as she replied.

"_Assana-nii needs help with Natsuki. She knocked him out after his glasses fell off_," There was a sudden rustling sound and Camus' voice came through the phone.

"_We're on our way, milady_,"

* * *

**Time Skip/ Still Assana POV**

I heard several footsteps coming towards me, as I strummed by guitar, sitting down on the marble bench; Natsuki, who was still unconscious, was laying in the same place, curled into a ball. I glanced up to see the two groups of boys and Haru-chan staring wide-eyed at the blonde haired boy.

"What did you do?" Syo asked, bending down to check on his friend.

"As Haru-chan said: his glasses fell off. Satsuki had me pinned up against the pillar, so I had to kiss hi…"

"You did what?!" They all exclaimed.

"I kissed him. Just as a distraction, so that I could knock him out. And then I called Haru –chan, you know after calming down, and... here we are," I continued, earning stares of every kind from the two groups. Haruka stared doe-eyed at me and then switched her gaze down to Natsuki, before bursting out laughing and I quickly joined her, along with Otoya; Ren chuckled lowly as Masato shook his head with Camus and Ranmaru.

"You guys' expressions are ridiculous. Can you help me carry him?" I asked, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"We can handle it, Assana-san," Syo said, grinning at me as he put one of Natsuki's arms over his shoulder and lifted him up, "You did a good job, getting his glasses back on. Usually he hurts someone pretty bad before we can get Natsuki back,"

"Well, now you know a good knock to the ol' knoggin' is just as good," I said suddenly feeling kind of sick as I grabbed my guitar case. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire to my room for now,"

* * *

**Haruka POV**

I stared after Assana as she went into the Dorm House and frowned slightly in worry. Something was bothering her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Hmm...

"Little Lamb, is something bothering you?" Ren asked, looking down at me. I took a step back, realizing how close he was to me and nodded.

"Just worried about Sana-chan.. Something's bothering her," I said, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I wonder..." Reiji said, coming to stand beside me. "I'll go talk to her. You don't have to worry Haru-chan," With that he ruffled my hair and walked off with the rest of his band mates.

"So, are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to help me with Natsuki?" Syo grunted as Tokiya and Otoya ran over to help him.

"Come on, guys, it's getting late and we still haven't had lunch," Cecil said, rubbing his stomach like a little kid. I giggled and commented,

"I'll make you guys some lunch, but then you guys have to get back to training," They all nodded and we headed inside, though I still wondered about Assana.

Just what was going on in her head?


End file.
